That's My Boy
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Story currently under revamp! Note inside
1. Default Chapter

Title: That's my Boy  
  
Summary: Don't want to give too much away but basically another one of John's past explorations. I decided to make the other main character a good guy only because I've been reading "Jumping the Gun" and felt sympathy. Of course this will be angsty and I'm not sure if this will be an SJR but everyone is in this including Coop and Nathan. This also has a lot of John and Bailey stuff too. So please enjoy...  
  
"John!" cried Bailey as he struggled to get to him in time.  
  
Bailey looked over the edge of the apartment roof to see John hanging on to the nearby pole for dear life. A murder suspect was hanging on to John's waist. Bailey grabbed John's wrists.  
  
"Hey hold on there" said Bailey.  
  
"Yeah I wasn't planning on letting go" said John angrily. He closed his eyes tightly. His waist hurt, his hands hurt and the suspect was holding on to dear life.  
  
"Please don't let go!" cried the male in his mid thirties.  
  
"Coop is going to the nearest apartment to you and grab Jacobs" explained Bailey. He saw John's fingers were slipping. Beads of sweat were apparent on both the agents' foreheads.  
  
The apartment window just below Jacobs knees opened and appeared Coop.  
  
"All right Jacob just step onto the ledge" said Coop calmly.  
  
Just below on the safe group Nathan, and Sam were watching nervously.  
  
"Damn it I need to be up there helping Bailey" said Nathan.  
  
Bailey had told them all to stay below so to not scare Jacobs or they would both fall.  
  
"Coop has him now" said Sam as Coop got Jacobs halfway in. "We have to be patient"  
  
Apartment roof  
  
Just as the weight of Jacobs was taken off one of John's hands slipped.  
  
"John give me your hand" said Bailey.  
  
John was breathing heavily feeling dizzy from the height.  
  
"Don't look down" said Bailey calmly. "Come on your hand"  
  
John reached up having lost the feeling in the arm clinging to the pole. Bailey reached further and clasped John's hand in his own. He pulled his boy up and over the ledge. They both fell to the ground breathing heavily. Bailey pulled John into a hug.  
  
"Glad you're okay" said Bailey.  
  
"Peachy keen" muttered John.  
  
Bailey pulled away. "You hurt anywhere else?"  
  
John shook his head. "Can we just sit here for a little bit?"  
  
Bailey nodded. "We're going to take you to the hospital"  
  
"What?!" cried John. "No hospital, no doctors"  
  
"Well you're getting checked out by the paramedics" said Bailey sternly. "No arguments"  
  
"Bailey, Bailey are you two okay?" asked Sam over the walkie talkie.  
  
Bailey pulled out his walkie talkie from beside him.  
  
"We're fine Sam" said Bailey receiving a small smile from John. "We'll be down soon"  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Nathan" said John.  
  
"Send Nate up I'm sure he's not being patient down there anyway" said Bailey.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Bailey and Nathan led a shaking John to the ambulance to be checked. Coop walked over.  
  
"Well Jacobs is in cuffs being led to the Chicago P.D" announced Coop. Sam hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad this is over" said Sam.  
  
"You all can head back to the motel" said Bailey. "We're leaving tomorrow morning"  
  
"John are you okay?" asked Sam.  
  
John nodded. Sam and Coop walked off. Bailey looked at John worriedly. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Bailey I'm okay" said John nodding.  
  
Bailey patted John's back and nodded.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Where's John?" asked Bailey. The group was at a diner eating breakfast.  
  
Coop shrugged.  
  
"He ate really early and should be at the motel packing" answered Sam.  
  
"Okay thanks" said Bailey.  
  
"No problem" said Sam going back to her paper.  
  
Bailey walked to the motel alongside the restaurant. He spotted John coming out with his suitcase.  
  
"Morning Bailey" said John.  
  
"Morning" said Bailey waiting for John to catch up with him. Sam, Coop, and Nathan came out of the diner. The cab was waiting for them.  
  
Sam glanced at John for a moment before Coop pulled her in the cab.  
  
Next Day  
  
John was sitting at his desk staring at his tear away calendar. August 11th only three days away. He saw Bailey approaching his desk.  
  
"I'll have that report on your desk in an hour" said John opening a folder.  
  
"Yeah I need that as soon as possible" said Bailey pulling up a chair.  
  
John raised an eyebrow as he stopped writing. He put down his pen.  
  
"You're due in for a haircut" commented Bailey.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't pull up a chair to discuss my hair" said John as he picked up his pen and continued writing.  
  
"No I didn't but maybe I can take you to get one for your birthday" said Bailey.  
  
"No thanks Bailey" said John not looking up.  
  
"Is that what's been bothering you?" asked Bailey. "You seem unfocused. Especially what happened two days ago"  
  
"I'm fine nothing is wrong" said John. He saw Coop kissing Sam in her doorway.  
  
"Do they always have to do that?" said John angrily gesturing. "I'd like to walk around the damn office without catching one of their PDA's"  
  
Bailey watched John with growing concern.  
  
"Let's catch a drink after work" said Bailey.  
  
"No thanks Bailey" said John.  
  
"That wasn't a request John" said Bailey getting up and walking towards Sam and Coop.  
  
That night  
  
John took his shot and pocketed a red solid.  
  
"Your turn" he told Bailey. John put the cigar back in his mouth and sat on one of the stools.  
  
"So wanna tell me what's up?" he asked John.  
  
"Not really" said John nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh" said Bailey.  
  
"Don't turn into Sam" said John. "Please" Bailey chuckled. "I don't think that will happen. Now I know your problem is not a what, but a who"  
  
Bailey gave him a look.  
  
"It's not Sam trust me it's not Sam" said John.  
  
"Then is it me, boy?" asked a man in a heavy irish accent.  
  
John turned around quickly.  
  
"Aren't ye going to give your old man a hug, lad?" asked Patrick O' Doyle.  
  
A/N: Ok it's all revised. I'm satisfied with this chapter. Next chapter should be longer and well should be up tomorrow night... 


	2. Chapter 2

That's My Boy 2  
  
A/N: Cheri no Bailey is not John's biological father in this story. Maybe in another fic to come. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Enjoy...  
  
"I'd rather not" said John slipping in and out of his buried accent.  
  
Bailey raised an eyebrow and wondered if he should break the tension.  
  
Patrick turned to Bailey.  
  
"I'm Patrick O' Doyle" said Patrick stretching out a hand. "John's father though you can't tell by last name"  
  
Bailey shook his hand.  
  
"Bailey Malone John's boss" said Bailey.  
  
"Ahh yes Bailey Malone head of the VCTF" said Patrick nodding. "How is my boy doing?"  
  
Bailey could see the muscles in John's jaw tightening.  
  
"He's one of my best agents" said Bailey.  
  
"John did always strive to be the best" said Patrick.  
  
"Stop trying to be a father" said John. "What the hell do you think you're doing waltzing in here like you're really interested in me"  
  
Patrick returned a hard glare at John.  
  
"We really need to talk somewhere private" said Patrick calmly.  
  
"Why so you can kill me?" asked John.  
  
"Now you listen here..."  
  
"I think I heard about enough" said Bailey stepping in front of Patrick. "Obviously John is not happy to see you and doesn't want to talk to you so back off before I lock you up for harassment"  
  
"My John's a big boy he can handle himself and what I have to say has nothing to do with you" said Patrick coldly to Bailey. "And last time I checked he has one daddy he doesn't need two"  
  
He looked over at John.  
  
"I'll be in touch" said Patrick. He glanced at Bailey.  
  
"Good day to you"  
  
Then Patrick left. Bailey turned around. John shook his head and downed his drink.  
  
"Is he the 'who'?" asked Bailey.  
  
John nodded. "He's the who"  
  
"John we can put a restraining order on him" said Bailey.  
  
"That's not necessary Bailey" said John. "But thanks"  
  
"Just let me know if anything, John" said Bailey.  
  
"Ok I would just like to go home now" said John.  
  
Bailey nodded.  
  
That night  
  
John sighed as he shut the door to his apartment. He turned to the couch and saw Patrick sitting on the couch.  
  
"Get the hell out I'm tired" said John running a tired hand over his face.  
  
"You're feeling well right?" asked Patrick.  
  
John raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm fine I work mostly 10 hour shifts"  
  
"You really shouldn't stress yourself" said Patrick.  
  
"Can we get to the point of why you're in my apartment?" asked John taking out his gun non-chalantly.  
  
Patrick chuckled and shook his head as John crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm in some trouble" said Patrick.  
  
"Now you want me to bail you out" said John. "Thanks but no thanks. You know your way out don't let the door hit ya in the..."  
  
"John" interrupted Patrick. "I'm serious it's your grandfather"  
  
John held his breath for a moment.  
  
"My grandfather is dead" said John walking to get a drink.  
  
"My father, John" said Patrick. "Shane O'Doyle"  
  
"So what did you do?" asked John pouring some whisky in a glass.  
  
"Well the three businesses I shared with him I shut them down" said Patrick.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want no need to start a new life Johnny" said Patrick sighing.  
  
"Am I really supposed to believe this bull" said John. "You know we're alone here together and I'm a fed. You are a killer. I can shoot you right here and no one would question me"  
  
"Well Johnny if I know one thing you're not a killer" said Patrick.  
  
"I kill people it's in the job description" said John moving towards him gun in hand.  
  
"Criminals you shoot criminals" said Patrick. He raised an eyebrow. "That didn't help my case much did it?"  
  
John shook his head.  
  
"I know this is about your mother" said Patrick.  
  
John punched him in the jaw. Patrick stumbled back and rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Damn Johnny!" cried Patrick. His mouth was bleeding.  
  
"Get the hell out of my apartment" said John. "I will use this on you I swear"  
  
He held up his gun. Patrick sighed.  
  
"Maybe the telephone approach would have done better" muttered Patrick on his way out.  
  
Next Day  
  
"Hey Grant" said Coop the next day in the break room.  
  
"Anything I can help you with Coop?" asked John.  
  
"Have you seen Sam?" asked Coop. "I'm taking her out to dinner tonight"  
  
"Thanks for the information" said John sarcastically. "No I haven't seen her"  
  
"Alright well see ya later" said Coop.  
  
John glared at Coop and suddenly Coop starting coughing on his chewing gum. It was lodged in his throat. John turned back to his paper.  
  
"What's that Coop can't hear you?" said John as Coop pointed to his throat. John smirked...  
  
"John...John!" cried Grace.  
  
John snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Oh sorry Grace" said John.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Grace getting a cup of coffee.  
  
"Coop choking on that gum of his" said John coolly.  
  
Grace smiled. "Well when he does and I'm not mysteriously around don't worry"  
  
John smiled.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Grace sitting beside him.  
  
John sighed. "Nothing"  
  
"Come on John we've known eachother for a very long time" said Grace. "Ever since you were in the academy you can tell me anything. I mean you spill your guts out to Sam..."  
  
"I'm sorry Grace you're right" said John. "I can trust you"  
  
"That's right" said Grace patting his hand.  
  
"My father was in my apartment last night" said John.  
  
"What?!" cried Grace. "We have to tell Bailey!"  
  
"See!" cried John.  
  
"What?" asked Grace.  
  
"You do the maternal freak out thing" said John.  
  
"I do not do the maternal freak out thing" said Grace angrily. "John that man broke into your apartment"  
  
"It's not like I can change the locks" said John. "He picked the lock"  
  
Grace sighed. "So what happened?"  
  
"No maternal freak out thing?" asked John.  
  
"Pinkie swear" said Grace.  
  
"My grandfather Shane O' Doyle is gunning after him and I think he wants my help" said John.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't say this" said Grace. "But you said no right?"  
  
"Yeah" said John. "But it doesn't feel right I mean if he does get killed it will be my fault"  
  
"Sweetie Patrick O' Doyle can get killed by anyone" said Grace. "Have you talked to Bailey?"  
  
"They met yesterday" said John. "Five minutes and they both were ready to kick eachother's asses"  
  
Grace smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Plus Bailey has enough on his mind" said John.  
  
"You're on his mind" said Grace. "He's worried about you. You're acting pretty funny and I know it's because of a certain day in two days"  
  
John nodded.  
  
"I bought you a present already so don't pout cause I spent a lot of time working on it" said Grace.  
  
John smiled. "Every year Grace a lovely cake from you"  
  
"My cakes are great aren't they" said Grace.  
  
"Yes they are" said John. "I'm going to talk to George"  
  
He stood up and trashed his cup. Grace grabbed his wrist when he walked by.  
  
"John you're going to help him aren't you?" asked Grace.  
  
"Maybe" said John.  
  
"And you don't want me to tell Bailey" said Grace.  
  
"Bingo" said John pulling away and walking toward George.  
  
Grace sighed. She couldn't let John do this. She was worried yet all the same John was a tough cookie. She hoped that cookie wouldn't break.  
  
"Grace anything wrong?" asked Bailey walking in.  
  
Grace cleared her throat. "It's John..."  
  
A/N: Ok hoped you liked that chapter. More to come soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

That's My Boy 3  
  
"George I need you to look up Shane O' Doyle and any recent activity he has done lately" said John.  
  
"How about George how are you doing" said George. "May you please look up Shane O' Doyle..."  
  
"Wait a minute O' Doyle!" cried George.  
  
"Shh" said John looking around. "It's only between you, me and Grace don't go telling Nathan he is as bad as Bailey"  
  
"John what is this about?" asked George.  
  
"Ask Grace I need to go do a little snooping" said John.  
  
"John I don't like that idea" said George.  
  
"I'll be an hour" said John. "Please do this and also give me anything Patrick O' Doyle has done in the last five months"  
  
George nodded. "Alright I see what I can do"  
  
"Do not tell anyone else" warned John.  
  
"Don't worry" said George.  
  
John walked up the stairs walking towards the exit.  
  
"John!" called Sam.  
  
"Not now Samantha!" called John annoyed as he continued walking.  
  
Sam watched him walk away in a hurry. She walked down to the command center where George seemed to be very into his work. She walked towards him. George switched screens.  
  
"You're looking up cooking recipes?" asked Sam.  
  
"Uhh yeah" said George looking at her.  
  
"Don't you have work to do?" she asked putting a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Not right now Sam but thanks for asking" said George.  
  
Sam nodded and walked away she could feel tension from everyone. Were they annoyed with her?  
  
Break Room  
  
"What's wrong with John?" asked Bailey.  
  
"Umm nothing" said Grace.  
  
"Grace" said Bailey.  
  
"Well he seems bothered" said Grace.  
  
"Well his father approached him yesterday" said Bailey sighing.  
  
"Oh yeah he told me" said Grace.  
  
"I just hope Patrick O' Doyle doesn't attempt to approach him again" said Bailey.  
  
Motel  
  
John cleared his throat and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. She had long dark hair and light brown eyes. She was in a robe and held a cigarette. She looked to be in her mid thirties.  
  
"Babe who's at the door?" called Patrick.  
  
"I should go" said John.  
  
"Johnny wait" said Patrick walking up to the door in a blue robe. "John this is Babe she's my girl"  
  
Babe shook John's hand. "You must be Pat's boy"  
  
"Yeah I'm nobody's boy" said John. "I need to speak with him in private"  
  
"Sure" said Babe glancing at Patrick.  
  
"John meet me at the diner across the street" said Patrick.  
  
"Hurry up" said John walking away.  
  
Diner John and Patrick each had a cup of coffee.  
  
"Looks like I bruised your jaw a bit" said John.  
  
"Yeah" said Patrick touching it.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good" said John taking a sip.  
  
"So what's with the visit?" asked Patrick.  
  
"I'm going to help you or whatever" said John. "Then I don't want to see you again"  
  
"Fair" said Patrick.  
  
"I have a friend looking up some of Shane's records" said John.  
  
"John he may be targeting you" said Patrick.  
  
"I kinda figured that" said John.  
  
"John the man is 72" said Patrick.  
  
"So does trying to kill your son run in the family or what?"  
  
"I never tried to kill you" said Patrick.  
  
"Let's not have this discussion" said John.  
  
"Yeah let's not" said Patrick. "Anyway last night he made contact saying he knew where I was and that he knows all about you"  
  
"What does he want?" asked John.  
  
"He wants the money from the businesses" said Patrick. "But I don't have it"  
  
"Where did it go?" asked John.  
  
"I went bankrupt I had to pay out all my other debts" said Patrick. "Johnny this is the one time I don't know what to do"  
  
John ran a tired hand across his face. "Umm okay why don't you set up a meeting with him" said John. "Get your businesses back"  
  
"Right so you can arrest me" said Patrick.  
  
"Then why did you ask for my help?" asked John.  
  
"I don't know" said Patrick angrily.  
  
Suddenly three men approached their table and took a seat.  
  
"Don't try to pull anything fed" said one of the men poking a gun to John's side.  
  
"Billy, Jake, and Brian" said Patrick. "How nice of you to work for my father?"  
  
"He pays more" said Billy. "Now you and him quietly and silently come with us"  
  
Command Center  
  
Bailey looked at his watch. Him, John, and Sam needed to go to Chicago for another case but John was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Bailey to his workers.  
  
Coop and Sam shook their heads. Nathan did also.  
  
"His break was over an hour ago" said Nathan.  
  
"That's it George I'm not keeping this any longer" said Grace.  
  
"Keeping what?" asked Bailey angrily.  
  
"John went looking for Patrick" said George. "And his grandfather, Patrick is in trouble with him"  
  
Bailey tightened his hands on the chair he was clutching. He hated when John took things into his own hands. Something could happen to him...  
  
"Coop, Sam and Nathan" said Bailey. "I need you on this Chicago case. Nathan you're in charge"  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to hold off my impulse to kill John" said Nathan. "Bailey bring him back by the ear"  
  
"You got it" said Bailey. "Grace and George you're with me. George I want everything you gave John"  
  
A/N: Bailey's pissed...How will the visit to grandpa be on John? Here's where things will be revealed and problems to arise. Plus coming up will be something Patrick has to tell Bailey about John...Stay tuned!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back with this fic…sorry I took so long but lost the plot so I came up with a new one. Thanks to Elena for that idea…so here it is. Hope you like!  
That's My Boy 4 

**John and Patrick were shoved into a small looking interrogation room with a table and two chairs in front of it.**

"**Sit" said a man behind the table and he waved the three man away. **

**John heard a door close behind him.**

"**So what's this about?" asked John boredly.**

**Shane chuckled. "This must be an O' Doyle"**

John looked that the old man who had short white hair and dark green eyes. He had on a very expensive suit and he looked very lively.

"**Yes this is John" said Patrick lowly. He was obviously uncomfortable in his father's presence. **

"**Oh wow little Johnny" said Shane. "So big and handsome. Haven't seen you since you were 4"**

"**Yeah that's all and good" said John. "But I know you didn't kidnap us for a family reunion"**

"**I didn't kidnap you my boy" said Shane laughing. "Just a little push"**

**John looked to Patrick who hadn't said anything since the introduction. He realized his father's hands were fidgeting and he appeared to be nervous. This was a very drastic change of his father that John had seen.**

"**Well I guess as Pat here told you he owes me some money" said Shane clearing his throat. "I need it and now"**

"**Yeah he told me about that" said John.**

"**I told you I sold the businesses to start a new life" said Patrick. **

"**That's all and good" said Shane. "But where's my payment"**

"**I don't have it" said Patrick. **

"**You have something" said Shane. "You're not broke boy"**

"**How am I supposed to live?"**

"**Save your excuses" said Shane disgustedly. "I had enough of them when you were younger"  
**

**He looked at John. **

"**I don't blame you son for changing yer name" said Shane. "You're father here is nothing but a disgrace. Was a heartache for his mother, died in her early age. Failed at everything. Then let that poor girl of his die, yer mother"**

**John cringed and the jaw in his mouth tightened.**

"**Just give me time" said Patrick.**

"**Ye had enough time Patrick" said the old man angrily as he slammed his fist on the table.**

**He went into a coughing fit. Patrick looked away and stared down at the table. **

"**I can help him" said John suddenly. He was willing to do anything just to get away.**

**Patrick looked to his son in confusion.**

"**Hmm" said Shane. "How?"**

"**We can try and get those businesses back or start a new one and I'm sure he'll have your money within three months" said John looking at Patrick.**

"**Three months?" **

**John nodded. **

"**That's a bit long"**

"**I'm sure he can do it" said John. **

"**All right" said Shane. "But I give you one month"**

**Patrick took in a deep sigh. **

"**And don't try to run Pat" said Shane. "I don't want to hurt the boy but I will if you don't deliver"**

**John was about to open his mouth when Patrick grabbed his arm and shook his head.**

"**Well you may go" said Shane sighing. **

**John and Patrick stood up and left the room.**

* * *

**Outside**

"**You didn't have to do that" said Patrick lowly.**

"**I know" said John. "It's my job to help people in trouble"**

**Patrick grabbed John's arm to keep him from walking any further. John looked at him grimly.**

"**I know we haven't had the best of a relationship but that meant a lot" said Patrick. "But John as you know some of my businesses aren't clean"**

"**And the ones you're going to open will be clean" said John. "Deliver the money you owe and stay away from my life. You're no longer apart of it"**

**Patrick looked a little hurt. Suddenly a car swerved towards them. It stopped with a screech and Bailey got out of the car with Grace.**

"**What do you think you're doing?!" cried Bailey marching up to the two men.**

"**Taking a lunch break" said John nonchalantly.**

**John could see this was not the time to mess with his Bailey. Bailey looked like he was about to pop a vein.**

"**He's fine we had lunch" said Patrick rolling his eyes.**

"**Nice choice of restaurant" said Grace still by the car.**

**John glared slightly at her and shook his head.**

"**Look I'm sorry" said John. "Can we get over it?"**

**He brushed past Bailey and slid into the backseat of the car. Bailey looked at Patrick for a moment.**

"**So what are you two doing here?" asked Bailey.**

"**Family matters" said Patrick with a smirk. "Nothing to be concerned about"**

**Bailey stalked back to the car.**

* * *

**20 minutes later**

**The whole ride back to headquarters was a silent one. First Bailey dropped John back at the diner to get his car and John wouldn't even say why his car was at the diner and he was at the warehouse.**

**As soon as they arrived at the headquarters Bailey went to his office slamming his door in the process. Grace got the cold shoulder from John as he made his way to his desk so she just went into the lab.**

**John sat at his desk deep in thought. He couldn't even think about his work. He was so angry that he would put himself in that position but he had some kind of nagging feeling that Patrick was abused…maybe emotionally or physically maybe both. He rubbed his temples in annoyance.**

"**Peace offering" said a voice.**

**John looked at wearily at Grace who stood with a cup of coffee, a blueberry muffin, and a smile.**

"**What for tattle telling" said John coolly. **

"**Aww come on" said Grace. "I was worried"**

**She still saw the annoyed features on his face and sighed. "Ok well I'll just go back to my office"**

**She started to turn.**

"**Grace" said John.**

**Grace looked at his closed eyes. **

"**I'll take the peace offering" said John opening them. "And I know you were worried. I shouldn't have put you in that position"**

**Grace smiled as she sat down and set the items on his desk. John took the coffee and took a sip.**

"**Grace do you think I should see Patrick again?"**

**Grace opened her eyes wide. **

"**I don't know it's your decision" said Grace. "But in my opinion, no. I don't want to see you hurt"**

**John sighed. "I shouldn't care. I've hated him most of my life. I guess that's the best thing for me right now. Is to not care"**

**A/N: Ok bland ending but I'm in the process of writing the next chapter and didn't have an ending for this one. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

That's My Boy 5 

Grace sighed as she walked to her car in the parking lot. She heard heels clicking behind her. She turned and saw Sam.

"**Sam you scared me" said Grace.**

"**I called you" said Sam.**

"**Sorry" said Grace smiling. "I was thinking about something"**

"**Does it have to do with John?" asked Sam. "You and him have been talking a lot"**

"**Yeah" said Grace. "He's going through some things"**

"**Yeah I've noticed" said Sam. "I've also noticed it has something to do with Patrick too"**

"**Yeah" said Grace. "Sam I think I may have an idea"**

**That Night**

**Angel locked the door to the center and then turned quickly to leave. When she did she collided with a man and dropped all her folders. She sucked her teeth and bent down to pick them up.**

"**Sorry" said Angel. The man bent down and helped her. **

"**It's my fault young lady" said the man bending down to help her.**

**Angel looked at the man and gasped…**

John was driving down the dark street. Soft music filled the car and the window was slightly down to keep his heavy eyelids from dropping shut. Just a couple more minutes till he arrived home. Glancing to his side he saw Angel's car still at the center and her talking to someone that looked like…

**He swerved to the side quickly by the curb and swiftly got out. Angel and Patrick turned to look at him.**

"**John" said Angel as John stood protectively in front of her. **

"**Did he hurt you?" asked John looking at her.**

**Angel looked at John with bewilderment and worry. John looked exhausted and Angel knew how cranky John could get.**

"**No John he helped me pick up my stuff" said Angel.**

**He turned back to his father and looked at him.**

"**What are you doing out at this time?"**

"**What I have a curfew now?" asked Patrick laughing.**

**John glared at him. "Well a known criminal like you, yeah"**

"**I'm not a criminal" said Patrick grimly. "John you need to understand that I'm not here to make your life hell as you would put it but to talk to you. Answer any questions you have maybe. Rebuild our relationship"**

"**I don't…"**

**He stopped and sighed. John turned around towards Angel.**

"**It's late we should go" he said.**

**Angel cleared her throat.**

"**John is this your young lady?" asked Patrick.**

"**No" said John quickly. He saw a flicker of hurt in Angel's eyes. "Not anymore"**

**He looked back at Patrick. "I can't do this with you right now"**

"**Ok whenever you can you know where to reach me" said Patrick.**

**He then walked down the street and turned the corner. Angel lightly touched John's arm. He looked at her. **

"**Here I'll follow you home" said John.**

"**Oh no I'm okay" insisted Angel. "I'm more worried about you"**

"**I wish people would stop being worried" said John. "I'll follow you it will make me feel better"**

"**Ok" said Angel.**

**A/N: Yeah bad ending,lol. Just wanted to update it…and also find out if you guys would be interested in either a Angel/John relationship or SJR. In this chapter you can tell I was leaning towards Angel/John. I wrote this chapter after watching the eppy where they break up and felt like writing about them. So give me your opinion. The good stuff to come really soon…**


	6. Revamp

-1Hello fabulous Readers,

I've been a very bad author…or maybe a bad updater at least. If you've followed my work throughout the last 3 years then you know that this is nothing new, but it doesn't excuse it. Please accept my apologies. Anyway I've posted to say I am no longer writing fanfiction, and all my stories will be deleted from I should say that the last part wasn't true, lol. Sorry couldn't help it. Anyway moving on…"That's My Boy" is under revamp. It's the same theme, but different plot and a different pairing. There's actually two interesting pairings that are going to go on and a love triangle, hehe. Please be patient I hope to have the first chapter up 2-4 weeks from now.

If you would like to be updated on the progress of my fics or would like to know if there's been any delays then email me, or let me know if you would like to be email.

Your friendly neighborhood author,

Mig


End file.
